When you bring a baby to Baker Street
by RoseWilliams15
Summary: A bundle of one-shots featuring Sherlock and Molly with a new baby. Are all stand-alone but could be put together if you really wanted to. The name was changed from "Love out of nothing at all." because I decided to make it a collection. Be prepared for a lot of fluff! Parentlock and Sherlolly
1. Love out of nothing at all

**A/N: Quick little one-shot that has been running through my head for the last couple of weeks. I hope you like it. I don't own anything. Please review!~RoseWilliams15**

Sherlock ran into the room and found her with trails of tears running down her face. He took her in his arms and held onto her tightly. This was an action that he had become accustomed to whenever she was upset but didn't understand why it brought her so much comfort. After a minute, she calmed down a bit and looked up at him with deep brown eyes that were now rimmed in red.

"Why must you always resort to tears anytime things don't go your way?" She sniffed a little and hiccupped. "Under normal circumstances I wouldn't tolerate this kind of behavior, but something about you has changed me." She looked up at him and smiled, placing her hand on his. He felt the corners of his mouth curl up into a small smirk. "See? Just like that. Before you I was a disaster, I always looked at life logically and never saw the true beauty of it. You have made me as close to normal as I will ever be." She put her head on his chest, and he stood there, rocking gently back and forth.

Molly Hooper was watching the whole thing from the doorway wearing a giant smile. She had been worried at first how he was going to react to becoming a father, but after what she had just seen that she knew that it wouldn't be a problem. She walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist. He leaned over and placed the baby back her crib then turned around to face Molly. "True but I would be nowhere without you." He placed a light kiss on her lips and when he was done he turned to watch his baby sleep.


	2. A day with Daddy

**A/N: Hello again! I just wanted to say that I own nothing in this story other than baby Mia. Here is another fluffy one-shot for you. Enjoy! **

Molly had known that taking care of a newborn wasn't going to be easy, but this was bordering on insanity. She hadn't warn clean clothes in weeks, and couldn't remember the last time that she'd had a shower or a goodnight's sleep. Sherlock was there with her but he did very little to help because he had been busy with clients lately and often ended up complicating matters with his ever present attitude. That was why when Mary Watson offered to take her out for a spa day, she had accepted without hesitation. That was until after she hung up and realized that she would have to leave Sherlock alone with Mia.

It wasn't that he was incapable of taking care of her, so much as she wasn't sure if he could pull it off without incident. This was the same man that used to keep human body parts in his fridge for fun.

Sherlock had deduced what Mary had called about as soon as Molly had agreed in such a hasty fashion. When she had ended the call she made her signature thinking face, he was confused. He watched her glance over at him and then down at their baby who she was holding in her arms and then repeated the motion several times. It suddenly dawned on him what she was so concerned about.

"Molly,"

She looked up at him again slowly. "Yes?"

"You should start getting ready for your spa day."

"But…"

"We'll be just fine, I assure you, I am not completely useless as a father. I see no reason why I couldn't handle an afternoon alone with our child." Molly looked at him skeptically. "If I run into any trouble, Mrs. Hudson is right downstairs." Molly let out a breath that she didn't realized she had been holding. Sherlock rose from his seat and planted a kiss on her forehead. "Everything will be fine, I promise."

The moment that Molly walked out the front door of 221 B, Mia started crying. She didn't cry often so Sherlock assumed that it wouldn't last very long. For once, he was quite wrong. No matter what he did, the tears just kept coming. He tried to feed her, change her diaper, and even played her calming music on his violin. He even tried to talk some sense into her. Which of course didn't work but he was completely out of ideas. After an hour and a half, he decided to call Mrs. Hudson upstairs from some help.

"What seems to be the matter dear?"

He didn't have to answer her because at that moment, Mia's sobs increased in volume.

"I cannot get her to calm down. I've tried everything."

He handed the baby over to Mrs. Hudson with his hands under her armpits as if she were a rabid animal that he was afraid would infect him.

"What's wrong with you little one?" She asked, looking down at the baby that was now in her arms. After a moment, she got a twinkle in her eye and smiled. "Is that all?" Sherlock looked at her with confusion. Mrs. Hudson lifted Mia and put her on her shoulder and gently thumped her little back. Mia let out a series of small burps and then began to gurgle happily in the way that she usually did. "That's better, there you go dear." She said, handing the baby back to him. "Let me know if you have any more trouble."

Sherlock looked at her in awe. "Thank you Mrs. Hudson. I don't know what I would do without you."

She smiled at him. "That's the first time that you have ever thanked me without Molly jamming her elbow into ribs. She's changed you."

A small smile played on the corner of his lips. "I know."

"And she is going to turn you into a great father." With that she made an about-face and walked out the door.

Sherlock looked at Mia. "What now?" Just then, his nose was assaulted by an awful smell, which could only mean one thing. He took her over to the changing table, and attempted to change her diaper. After a mishap with the full diaper, he ended up having to give her a bath, which resulted in her splashing water all over the floor and his outfit.

When he had finally gotten her clean and dry, and he had changed into cotton pyjama pants and a t-shirt, he decided that it was probably a good idea to give her some food. On his way to the fridge to retrieve one of the bottles that Molly had left in there, he tripped over one of Mia's toys. She thought it was hilarious and giggled from the little chair where she had been watching him. He couldn't help but laugh along with her.

After she finished her bottle, he burped her. When he turned her back around to face him, he noticed that she was rubbing her eye with one hand and tugging on her ear with the other, which was her way of signaling that she was tired. He checked the time displayed on the oven and realized that it was time for her afternoon nap. He tried to rock her to sleep, but she would have nothing to do with it. Then he tried to walk her around the flat and sing to her like Molly always did, but she refused to cooperate.

"Alright, you win. Let's watch some crap telly and see if that calms you down." And that it did, before long, she was asleep in his arms, but he wouldn't have known it because he had fallen asleep as well.

The spa day had been much better then Molly would have expected. The only problem was that she kept thinking about how Sherlock was doing with Mia. When she arrived back at Baker street she moved quickly up the stairs and opened the door. What she found was the exact opposite of what she expected. When she stepped into the flat, she saw that it was in no worse shape than when she had left it, and she also saw Sherlock on the couch with Mia lying on his chest and they were both fast asleep.

"Looks like he can handle her by himself after all.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed it and if you did, please leave a review! ~RoseWilliams15**


End file.
